Tsukune's Revenge
by Dj pinguino
Summary: i was thinking what if tsukune instead of being accepte as a human was betrayed. Well this is what i think would happen. please review
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking, what would had happened if after Tsukune had been said to be a human and before they get hi everyone betrays him and he runs away, everyone including the girls. Well this is what I think COULD happen.**

"Tsukune you are here by charged for being a human" Kuyo said with a slight grin across his face.

"What a human"

"No way, you think it's true"

"But he defeated Saizo, right?"

"He is **NOT** a human" Moka said trying to defend her friend.

"Oh really Moka, because your charged for harboring a human" he said still wearing his grin.

"He can't be a human he is my Destined One!" Kurumu said extremely agitated by his sudden comment.

"Well I am sorry to say that we took a bit of his blood after his fight with Saizo, to find that he does not have any Yokai blood in him" he said back to her while staring at her straight in the eyes.

She got scared by the bloodlust in his eyes "Tsukune is that true?" she asked almost crying, she knew the answer.

"Kurumu i-"he was cut off.

"**KILL HIM!"** one screamed while everyone else obeyed.

Tsukune jumped out the window and ran towards the forest. He couldn't believe his friends betrayed him so quickly, although he knew every guy wanted him dead because of all the girls around him.

"He ran into the forest, after him" they all followed except for the girls who stood there crying and 'name here police head' who was laughing his lungs out.

"Well you dirty human this is what happens when you cross me" he said while heading towards the school.

Once he got to the main office he entered it and bowed to the chairman of the school "The human will be taken care of sir" he said with a grin.

"… Are you sure about that?" the chairman asked in an eerie voice without looking at him.

"Yes I have sent my men after him and the students didn't take him being him a human so well either so that helps too" he said with emphasis on the last part still wearing his grin.

"I see, you may go" the chairmen replied still refusing to look at him.

"Yes sir, excuse me" he said and walked out.

"Well Tsukune it seems that you have some troubles in you now, I suggest you come back when you have found what you need" the chairmen said getting up and looking out the window with his glowing eyes and scary grin.

_*In the forest*_

Tsukune was running through the woods trying to find a place to hide, he was on the verge of tears since his friends betrayed him but thought that it may slow him down so held it in.

"You can't run human!" a voice said still running after him.

Tsukune then turned to the way opposite of the bus stop hoping to confuse his chasers.

Tsukune found a home in a clearing a few trees here and there. It looked like it belonged to someone but he didn't have a choice so he entered. He hid in the attic.

Some of the student went inside the house too but couldn't find him since he closed the secret door that was open that led to the attic.

"Come on he probably ran back to the school or the bus stop" one said, the others agreed and left.

After about five minutes he got out of the attic "(Sight), I can't believe they all just betrayed me like that" he said crying at the thought that he might die without a single friend. "Why would they just believe him like that?" he said crying even more.

After ten minutes he stopped and took a look the place he decided to live in until the bus came in another month. It was pretty big and had furniture but it was almost as if someone lived here. He wondered who the place belonged to.

"Hello?" a voice said coming from downstairs. He couldn't go back to the attic because he closed the door and they would hear the creak.

He decided they might take pity on him if he gave himself up so he headed down stairs.

"Oh, and who might you be?" the same voice said again.

Tsukune was surprised when he saw a beautiful girl with long black hair and red blood eyes 'Vampire!' he thought.

"U-um I'm Tsukune, Tsukune Aono" he said nervously, he was sure she wasn't a student but she was about his age and her assets didn't help either. She was almost like Kurumu except for the hair eyes and she was bit taller but not more than him.

"Oh hi Tsukune I'm Elizabeth Yamato, I'm a foreigner but my father was Japanese" she said with a warm smile.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked with a warm smile, she seemed really nice.

Tsukune nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"I'll help, its only right since I came uninvited" he said smiling to her.

She blushed from the smile and nodded.

About ten minutes later they sat at the table and talk about a few things mostly things Tsukune didn't even know but none the less an enjoyable conversation.

"Oh Tsukune could you tell me what you're doing in my home in the first place" she ask curiously.

"Oh um…I got discovered for being a human and all my friends betrayed me" he didn't want to tell her but felt that she should know, and he didn't want to lie to his new friend.

"WHAT! You're friends let something like **THAT** get in the way of your friendship?" she said almost in shock.

He couldn't believe it, he found someone who doesn't care what monster you are or if you're a human and she was Vampire

"What are you going to do now?" she asked trying to find some way to help him.

"I have something in mind" he said with a face full of determination, he looked at her straight in the eyes "Are you a Vampire?" he asked.

She wasn't expecting that but still answered "Yes I am, why?" she asked but felt almost as if she knew the answer.

He took a deep breath and said "I want you to make me a vampire" he said without taking his gaze off of her.

She knew she couldn't make him change his mind since his eyes told her so,so she nodded in her agreement "It's going to take a total of ten days to complete because I am a hybrid" she added.

"What's the other half?" he asked curiously.

"Ghoul" she said while looking away, almost as if she was ashamed.

"Okay, no problem" he said thoughtfully.

She didn't expect that but she thought he might not know, but didn't tell him.

She then took her fangs and injected her blood into Tsukune.

**Well that's Tsukune's part of the problem but how are the girls reacting with all this? Well you'll find out on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the 2****nd**** chapter I own nothing of the Rosario to Vampire I would like to thank everyone who commented on my story. I guess I really didn't think all of it through (blush). Anyways I'm gonna try and make it work, you know the ghoul part. But I already have a plan for the girls… well half a plan. But still, a plan nonetheless. . On with the show!**

"Moka we need to talk" Kurumu and the girls came to Moka after class had finished.

Kurumu did not seem to be mad but disappointed.

"W-what is it?"

"Why didn't you tell us Tsukune was a human?"

"…"

"Moka tell us!"

"I- I promised him I wouldn't tell"

"But why?"

"…"

"Moka please tell us" Yukari had asked with a sad voice.

"I… he asked me not to tell because he was afraid you guys might not like him after you found out" she told the girls almost crying.

"…"

There was a silence, until Kurumu broke it.

"Idiot!"

"Huh?" Moka was surprised, she expected her to cry or be mad but this was unexpected.

"You really think we would do that? I love Tsukune, after all he is my Destined One" Kurumu said while smiling at her friend.

"She's right. What kind of friends would betray each other because of their race?" Yukari said to her.

Mizore just nodded but gave Moka a smile.

"Tha-thank you!" Moka said while hugging her now laughing friends.

"But wait what about Tsukune?" Yukari asked.

"Should we look for him?" Mizore asked.

Just when Moka was about to reply, they all heard a voice.

"I don't think so" a voice said coming from behind.

"What do you want Kuyo" Kurumu demanded to him.

"You"

"W-what are talking about you pervert!" Kurumu responded nervously.

"(Sight) not like that you are all to be interrogated" he explained, starting to lose patience.

"And if we refuse?" Mizore asked coldly.

"You will all be executed in public for helping a human" he said it almost as if it wasn't a big deal.

"…"

"Now if you will follow me" he said while turning around to lead them.

The girls followed, they didn't have a choice they would all just have to deal with it later and look for Tsukune tomorrow.

The interrogation wasn't too bad all they were asked about their relationship with Tsukune and why they like him. To which they all replied "I love him'. Kuyo decided that their feelings got in the way of their judgment, and let them go.

"Damn it! That took forever, it's already dark" Kurumu said agitated that it took so long.

"We could try and look for Tsukune now" Mizore offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, it will be hard to spot him in the dark." Moka said disappointed.

"Yeah and if we don't sleep we won't have enough energy, if we get in a fight" Yukari said.

"…I guess will have to look tomorrow then" Kurumu said "We'll meet in front of the school tomorrow at 6:30 We'll go into the woods an-" she was cut off.

"That won't work" yukari said.

"And why not?" she asked furious that she was cut off.

"Because of that" she pointed to a sign next to the dorms.

_Anyone who enters the woods without authorization will be eliminated by the Student Police Commission. To get authorization speak with the head of the S.P.C. Kuyo._

"That basterd!" Kurumu exclaimed while making a fist with her hands.

"He'll come back" Moka said.

They all turned around to their vampire friend, to find her smiling.

"If I know Tsukune the way I think I know him, he'll come back" she said still smiling.

"…Yeah! He's probably getting stronger right now!" Yukari was now also smiling.

"Of course he's coming back he's going to marry me he needs to be here!" Kurumu said while crossing her arms and letting lose a wide grin.

Mizore nodded in agreement.

After this they all went inside to their own dorm room to sleep for tomorrows classes.

Moka opened her door and closed it behind her. Her room was painted white and had a small kitchen area, her bed sheets were blood red and on top of it there was a stuffed chibi bat. On the side of the bed there was a small table where she had different books, one stood out in particular, it was pink and it had doodles on it, some were cute little bats, hearts, and flowers.

She picked up the book and looked at the cover '_Diary_' she opened it to the first page of the year and stared reading what she put on her first day of school. She kept reading the page until she fell asleep.

_*Next day, outside the dorms*_

"Moka, wait up!"

"Oh hey Yukari, you're up early"

"Yeah I need to go talk with Ms. Nekonome about our homework, she made a mistake"

"Oh, I'll go with you"

"Okay!"

They both headed to the school. Once they got there they made their way to their homeroom, but once they got there they didn't find their teacher, but they did found a paper on her desk.

_Ms. Nekonome you shall be joined by a new student next Monday he shall be under your supervision and care. I suggest you don't anger him but that's on you if it happens._

_Signed Chairman_

"… Who do you think it is?" asked Yukari curiously.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not going to end well" Moka responded.

"When does it?"

**Well I hope you like it; please send your reviews and tips to make my writing better. Thanx you!111**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Drum roll) ladies and gentleman, boys and girls let's get ready to reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaad!**

'It's been four days…Tsukune where are you?' Moka's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice calling for her.

"Moka" yelled Yukari as she approached her friend.

"Hey Yukari, how are you?"

"Fine thank you, today the new student is supposed to come, right?" asked Yukari a little nervous.

"Yep, I wonder what kind of yokai it will be"

"Probably some kind of hybrid, there been a lot more of them in the…" she was cut off by Kurumu when she ran up to them exited.

"Guys guess what?"

"What?" asked Moka.

"Guess!" Kurumu said.

"You finally found out your boobs are useless in life?" said Yukari mockingly.

After that she was knocked out by an angry succubus.

"Anyways that's not it, I know who is coming to the school today!" said Kurumu jumping from excitement.

"Wow you really do have a brain" said a surprised little witch, which got knock out once again.

"Who is it?" said Mizore out of nowhere making everyone jump in surprise.

"Where did y…never mind it's the grandchild of Epira Yevod!" said Kurumu proudly of knowing who it was.

"…"

"What you guys don't know her?" said Kurumu a little disappointed but then got cheerful since she knew more than them for once.

"No" they all responded.

Sight "She was a powerful hybrid around two thousand years ago, she was abolished by her friends when she found out she was a hybrid. They say that she never looked over twenty and that she went to America or England; I don't remember the details too well. Anyway she changed her name and moved a couple of times until she had a daughter named _Maria de la something_; I can't remember her too well either. She had a daughter who was also a hybrid but completely different than Epira and was almost killed. She is supposed to be coming here." said Kurumu trying to catch her breath for talking so long.

"Where did you figure this out" asked Yukari curiously.

"Well yesterday I was walking back to school when I figured out I forgot my recipe book in school" she said thinking hard about it. "But when I got to school I saw the chairman talking with Ms. Nekonome about the new student, I only heard the name, but I remember it from some of my family's stories. So I looked it up in the library" she finished as they got to the school.

"Wow Kurumu I'm impressed I never thought you would read that much" said Yukari smiling.

"Why thank y- hey come back here you little witch" said Kurumu as she chased a laughing witch into the classroom.

Around five minute into class there was a knock on the door. All heads turned to it.

"Ah that must be the new student! Come on in" said the teacher in a friendly and happy tone. (As usual)

The door slid open and all the boys jaw hit the floor. A girl with long flowing black hair and dark blue eyes came in she was about 5'4'' and she had a nervous look on, no doubt from all the boys' perverted stares.

Moka noted that she had a silver locket on her wrist that had a small silver Rosario with a pink gem in the middle, but the locket also had what looked to be a lock on it. Moka thought it was just for show but didn't think about it too much.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" said the teacher while her hair/ears twitched a bit from excitement.

"...Um…my name is Elizabeth Yevod, it's nice to meet you all and I hope we can get along" she said with a small bow.

Moka sent looks to her friends that they needed to talk; her stares were confirmed by nods. They needed to find out more about her, and figure out why they can't get her mad.

Elizabeth had the seat in front of Kurumu next to Tsukune, after she took her seat Ms. Nekonome started class but her thoughts were on a certain task she was asked by Tsukune before she left.

_*Flashback*(yay first flashback)_

It was Saturday morning and Elizabeth had one more day with Tsukune before she headed out to the school on Sunday evening. They were having breakfast together; she was surprised Tsukune was such a good cook.

"So I'm not a hybrid" Tsukune asked to reassure himself. They were talking about the transformation that he went through yesterday.

"No… but you are stronger than most vampires should be. I had suppressed my ghoul blood but not completely. I suppose that your first transformation when you take the Rosario off will be stronger but that's about it" she said while smiling at him. She liked Tsukune he was friendly and did not think less of her from what she said to him earlier.

_*flashback in a flashback*_

"Hey I was wondering why are you living in the middle of the woods in the first place" asked Tsukune while he was preparing breakfast.

"Huh, oh um well I guess it's because of what I am" she said while setting the table.

"A hybrid?"

"Yeah you see my grandmother was also a hybrid but she was half human half vampire. She had fallen in love with this other vampire but he was a human. So you can imagine what troubles that brought" she said with a chuckle "Anyways, they were inseparable…until, he attacked by some thugs coming from work one day, he was still human then, and he was injured badly and the medicine two thousand years ago wasn't any good, he was going to die. My grandmother was devastated the person she loved the most was going to die…she bit him and injected him"

"Just like that she didn't ask him if he wanted to be immortal?"

"He didn't know he was unconscious, no one saw it and they thought he just recovered by pure will power. He was a very unlucky man he kept getting into trouble and kept getting injected without him knowing…but eventually he became a ghoul. One thing led to another and he got his humanity back. They had a baby but it came out with mostly ghoul blood so my grandfather who I never met game him a locket to his daughter, he was killed shortly after that since he was a mindless killing machine, but the baby's, my mother's blood was suppressed and kept on living. Unfortunately once she was twelve she was found out that she was a hybrid and was abolished from her home. After centuries of roaming the earth she fell in love with a vampire he with her and had a child after they got together. I was born half ghoul so my mother gave me her locket… she died I lived and I lived in America until junior high but then my father kicked me out and sent me to Japan to attend your school"

"Wow you had a pretty hard past, I'm sorry I had asked' said Tsukune a little sad he made her say all that.

"Oh don't worry I liked talking about it I had to get that off my chest, sorry if I bored you with all that" she replied, blushing a little.

Tsukune notice this but let it slide since he was too busy cooking.

_*end of flashback in a flashback*_

"Thanks Tsukune that was delicious" she said to him while he turned around with the plate in hand, this made the black locket on his wrist bounce around also making the small black rosary look almost alive.

The rosary was only bigger than a quarter; it was midnight black and had a purple gem in the middle. It look like you could fall into its darkness and never land, it was entrancing but scary at the same time.

"Hey since you're going back on Monday I need you to talk with someone for me" Tsukune said in a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"I need you to tell the chairman that I'm going back next week"

"Next week? Why not on Monday with me?

"I need to try and learn how to control my powers first"

"Oh okay, don't worry, leave it to me" she said happily.

They then proceeded to talk about the human world and other stuff. Tsukune felt good being able to talk with someone about something else other than monster and stuff. This continued until night when he went to bed to sleep as did Elizabeth.

_*end of flashback*_

Classes went by fast for the girls the harem team wanted to discuss the new student and Elizabeth needed to talk to the headmaster.

**Well that's that! That was soooooo hard to make so I hope you appreciated well see ya next time.**

**Laterz ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well sorry I took a while but it was the time of the month were ALL of my teachers decided to give a project at the same time PLUS I had to do one over cause he found out I copy and paste 99% of the project… the 1% was writing my name *sight* anyways here it is XD**

***I would like to give credit to **_**Just a Crazy-Man**_** for helping me with this chapter so thank him XD***

**This is starting from Tsukune's Monday morning.**

'Yawn' Tsukune woke up after a good night's rest; he had been tired yesterday after the pain of the transformation, and was happy to see he was refreshed. He decided to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Tsukune was going to take a bath; he turned the hot water on and let it flow while he took of his clothes. Once he was naked he then got under the lowing water.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Tsukune screamed as the water hit him, it felt like knives were hitting him everywhere the water hit, and his strength was leaving him quickly.

He quickly jumped out of the shower and fell on the floor. He couldn't get up, the pain was too much. All he could do was wait until the pain passed.

"How can I be so stupid?" he asked himself a bit angry for his stupidity as he got up a few minutes after the incident.

After he got up he dressed up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. There was a note on the fridge '_Drink the blood. E' _was what it said, no doubt by Elizabeth.

"Blood?" he questioned as he open the fridge to see that almost everything was replace by transfusion packs "You have got to be kidding me" he said annoyed by this.

Tsukune was surprise when he drank some; it was quite good 'I could get addicted' he thought as he finished the packet.

Tsukune then went outside to see what his new powers were. He had known from experience that a vampire had immense strength and had speed almost as fast as a werewolf, but he still wanted to feel it for himself.

"Just in case I should get away from the house, I don't want to break it" Tsukune said as if trying to convince himself.

Tsukune walked into the forest to put some distance between him and the house. Once he had walked for about five minutes he decided to stop and train in a clearing that was surrounded by trees.

Tsukune raised his right arm; he looked at the Rosario around the chain questionably and pulled it off.

Immediately he could feel the change in his body. His hair went from light brown to pure silver and his eyes went from brown to blood red and slitted, he grew fangs like Moka's but a bit longer and his skin paled a little. He had a black aura surrounding him almost like the one that Moka had when she was released but only darker. He felt great.

He could feel the power coursing through him; he could feel the energy radiating from himself. He could feel the power.

"I guess I should try my strength" he said before charging at a defenseless tree.

He was surprise to see that he had destroyed the tree completely only a stump was left.

"Wow, I wonder what else I can do" he said before continuing his training.

Tsukune had been practicing for almost the whole day, he was glad he had so much more stamina 'one of the perks of a vampire' he though as he raised his arms in the air to stretch, but instead sent a shockwave of yoki all around him destroying everything in his surroundings. _(Authors note: if you've seen dbz think of vegeta blowing himself up to kill buu only not that destructive)_

"Wow! What was that?" he wondered in shock as he looked at his surroundings "Hm, I'm wonder what else I can do" he thought for a second trying to think of something to try.

Tsukune raised his left arm forward and concentrated his yoki to his palm, once he decided he had enough he released it in the form of a ball of dark purple energy destroying a few trees after it blew up on a tree. The power was amazing he felt unbeatable.

Tsukune decided to try a few things before heading back to the house. He found out he had two other abilities; he could focus his yoki to blend in shadows for a limited time, the shadows the longer he could hide, he could also use the force of his yoki to put pressure on his targets, the tree he had used for this had crumbled from the force.

"Phew, I guess is time for me to head back now" he started his way back to the house but stopped.

' I wonder if I'll get caught' he thought as he looked at the moon 'I could blend' he suggested himself, at this thought he turned around and headed in the opposite direction of the house, until the shadows covered him and he disappeared into the night. _(Authors note: IT'S BATMAN!)_

_*Yokai Academy*_

The girls were headed for the dorms after a long day. They had tried to stalk the new girl but got caught by Ms. Nekonome in the process and had to serve detention. They were tired, and wanted to rest. They walked in silence since they were too tired to even they got to the girls dorm they went to their rooms to rest.

Moka opened the door to her room, and walked in. she closed the door behind her and went to take a bath. Once she added the needed herbs she got in the shower.

When she finished she went to her small desk on the side of the bed and started to do tomorrow's homework.

*outside the girls dorm*

A figure was walking through the shadows of the forest; the figure seemed to be almost part of the shadows as he walked silently. Once he saw the light of one of the dorms on, he disappeared.

*Moka's room*

Moka had finished her homework and had turned off the lights, she laid on her bed and waited to fall asleep, but she felt something move in her room, it had a powerful aura to it she jumped out of herbed and turned on the lights. She saw someone wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans in her room. Before she had a chance to scream the figure grabbed her and shut her mouth with his hand. She couldn't see who it was since the hood covered his face.

Moka was trying to break free but because of her sealed power she couldn't, and the person holding her was extremely strong.

She was afraid; she didn't know what was going to happen until the figure spoke.

"Moka" the figure said.

"… Ts- Tsukune?" she asked shocked, she didn't know but she was sure it was Tsukune.

The figure then pulled the hood back revealing Tsukune's face, only that his hair was silver and his eyes were blood red and slitted instead of light brown.

He gave her a warm smile while he let go of her, he had been holding her to prevent her from making too much noise.

"Hey Moka, sorry I left like that" he said to her apologetically, while rubbing the back of his head.

Moka was in shock, her friend was back. She couldn't hold it she was to happy so she lunged herself to him knocking him on his back.

"Tsukune! Why did you leave like that? I missed you so much" she cried on his chest while holding him tightly just to make sure he wouldn't disappear again.

"I'm sorry Moka I didn't mean to leave you like that" he said while he rubbed her pink hair back while she cried.

Once she had calmed herself down she got off of him to let him stand up.

"I- I'm sorry for crying like that. I- I just missed you so much" she said while she wiped her tears off.

Tsukune looked at her still smiling "Don't worry about it, it's my fault for leaving in the first place" he said while he gave her a hug to comfort her.

"Moka, I'm sorry but I can stay for long I got to go" Tsukune said while bringing his left hand to her cheek.

"Tsukune please don't leave again!" she exclaimed afraid she might lose him again.

"Don't worry I'll be back by next week" he said reassuringly.

"Bu-"she was cut off.

"Please Moka just wait for me I promise I won't leave you ever again" he said while holding her by the shoulders tightly.

"… Okay, I will" she said smiling "But you have to come back I won't forgive you if you don't" she said playfully.

"Okay I promise" he replied.

Tsukune made his way to the window where he would go out through but Moka stopped him.

"Tsukune" she said after she grabbed his arm.

"Yes? What is it Moka?" he said concerned, but was surprised by what Moka did next.

"Kapuu! chu" she had grabbed Tsukune by the neck and bit it to suck his delicious blood.

Tsukune was surprise but he wasn't mad 'Guess I owe it to her' he thought while she finished her meal.

"Sorry Tsukune, but your blood is just too good to resist" she said while she lick her lips to get every last drop.

Tsukune gave a chuckle before he said "Don't worry, I don't mind. I'll see you later" and with that he jumped out of the window and disappeared into the dark forest.

Moka gave a happy sight and went to sleep. Just outside the girls dorm a dark figure has witness the whole ordeal and laughed evilly.

"Well I guess he's really is alive. I wonder what he'll do after her life is put at risk" the figure said as it made its way back to the school laughing maniacally.

**Okay 1****st**** of all the reason why took longer than usual is because of the projects I might take longer from now on since I applied for a job and it will take some more time. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review thanx!111**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well sorry it took so long been a tough month, enjoy**

"Sight, I can't believe is already eight in the evening" Elizabeth said tiredly since the chairman kept her in his office for so long.

*Flashback*

Elizabeth made her way to the chairman's office, she had been looking for about an hour the school was huge and all the students had gone home for the day. Once she got to his office door she knocked twice and waited.

"Come in" said an eerie voice from inside the office, no doubt the chairman.

Elizabeth did as she was told and stood there in the entrance a bit uneasy by her surroundings. The left wall of the room wasn't so bad. It had a few shelves filled with old and dusty books, most of the seemed to be in an old forgotten language. The right wall was adorned by weapons, some were old and some were more modern but no guns or anything of the sort. There was a table against the wall with only two items, one a whip with what looked to be thorns on it and a mirror with small wings on the side of the glass. In the middle of the room was an old desk in front of a large leather chair. The chair was looking towards the large window. The chairman then turned around on the chair and faced Elizabeth with a creepy smile.

"You must be Elizabeth, no? He asked in an even scarier voice.

"… Um y-yes sir" she replied a bit shyly towards his glowing eyes.

He slimed to this and asked "why is it that you requested this meeting with me?" he asked as he continued to stare at her with his glowing eyes.

"Well I would first like to thank you for allowing me to enter the academy so late in the year" she said while bowing at him "but I also have a message for you, sir" she said looking around in the room, almost as if scouting the room for intruders.

"And what is this message?" he asked while giving her a wide grin.

"Ts- Tsukune will return to the academy" she said nervously to his reaction. To her surprise the chairman did not get mad but instead gave an even wider grin.

"Good, I was hoping he would" he said as he leaned back on his chair.

"You were hoping?" she asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"Yes, you see Tsukune is an experiment between us Dark Lords to see if humans and monsters can coexist, he's doing quite well up until now" he said to her with a smile "I hope you can keep this between us, It would be a shame if you would bring this to the public" he said almost sarcastically.

She nodded to her agreement "I suppose you knew didn't you?" she asked him seriously.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked her with a grin across his face.

'Sight, he's not that good at lying' she thought to herself as she observed the chairman 'but he knows about it that much is obvious'

"Well I have to go and do tonight's homework, please excuse me" she said with a bow and left for the dorms.

"… I see, so he came early. He should be more careful, he might get those he cares about hurt" the chairman spoke to himself with a grin as he looked outside the window with his glowing eyes.

*End of flashback*

Elizabeth made her way to the girl's dorm but caught a whiff of someone, a vampire.

"That idiot, why would he come when it's so dange-" she was cut off by someone screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a girl was screaming almost as if she was being attacked.

Elizabeth ran towards the dorms to try and see what was going on. Once she got there she noticed that a girl was being attacked by an Ogre and a Minotaur, it was Moka!

She then pulled her rosary from her locket starting her transformation. Her black hair turned blonde and her eyes turned brown and slitted. She didn't look like any vampire Moka has ever seen but her power increased considerably.

The two yokai that attacked Moka quickly felt the power behind them and turned around staring at the now transformed Elizabeth. Her expression was quite scary she seemed like she didn't even liked being free, but the worst part was her eyes showed no mercy as the other Elizabeth.

"… Y- You should le- leave we have orders to take her by Kuyo" the Ogre said shaking as he felt her power.

She gave a small chuckle and then disappeared from there sight.

As they were about to turn around Elizabeth delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the Minotaur that sent him flying a few yards, it wasn't as strong as Moka's are still powerful.

The Ogre tried to tackle her while she had her back to him, but just as he was about to without looking back she raised her left leg to his face and his own forced knocked him out.

Moka was amazed to see another vampire as herself but was also terrified of what she might do to her. Elizabeth turned around to face Moka who sat on the floor staring at her; Elizabeth's expression was still angry but in a split second changed. She jumped in the air and tackled Moka happily.

"Wow, another vampire I can't believe it!" she exclaimed while she helped Moka up who was surprise by both her power and her reactions.

"Um, y- you're a vampire, um thanks for saving me" she was confused; there aren't that many vampires around this days so too see one in action was a big surprise.

"No problem, Tsukune would be mad if you were hurt anyways" she said cheerfully at her, with little concern for telling her she knew him

"Ts- Tsukune! You know him?" Moka asked excitedly.

"Of course who do you think was taking care of him all this time" she said as she pointed at herself with a smile.

"… But why were y-" she was cut off by someone

"I apologize for the interruption but I have to ask were Tsukune is, it's quite late and I never expected another vampire here" he said with a smile as he walked over to them. The only thing different was that he was surrounded by red flames and had a tail behind him

'When did he-'Elizabeth was about to question herself but was interrupted when Kuyo disappeared and punched her in her stomach sending her flying a few yards away and crashing into a tree.

Elizabeth got up quickly; being a vampire the attack only bruised her a little bit.

"What kind of Yoko are you one tail and your strong?" she demanded at Kuyo, after all the speed that he showed her just now was quite terrifying.

"And why would I tell a weak vampire like you?" he mocked her "I mean really you're a mighty vampire but your much slower than a werewolf, at least Moka when she's unsealed can give them a challenge. You on the other hand are pathetic" he finished by closing the gap of 20 yards between them and intending to kick her in the side of her face.

But Elizabeth had raised her left arm to block the attack much to Kuyo's surprise.

"I'll make you eat those words" and with that she kneed him in the gut and quickly punched him in the chest before he recovered.

"Huh, I guess I have to start getting serious, I might get hurt like this" as he finished the flames that surrounded him started to turn light blue and his figure changed a little, he now had fox ears and four tail all surrounded in the blue flames "Let's try this again" he said as he disappeared once again only to appear behind her.

Elizabeth tried to make some distance but Kuyo punched her in the stomach one more time, only this time she was sent flying more than 50 yards away.

"Hehe, well that takes care of that" he said as he started to walk up to Moka who was still on the floor paralyzed with fear.

"Well I was going to let you live but Tsukune isn't here yet so I think he deserves a little punishment, your death will suffice" he said as he stopped a foot away from her "It's a shame but I'll make it quick and painless…Goodbye vampire" and then sent a punch at Moka the impact was so great that it made a cloud of dirt come up covering where Kuyo and Moka had been.

As the smoke cleared Kuyo became visible he was smiling at where Moka had been "So you really are back… Tsukune" he said as he raised his eyes at Tsukune standing a few yards away holding Moka.

"Ts- Tsukune your b-"Moka was cut off.

"Sorry Moka but can you take care of Elizabeth I guess I wasn't fast enough" Tsukune said never taking his eyes away from Kuyo.

"…" Moka didn't respond, but instead held unto him tightly.

Tsukune knew she was concerned about him but he couldn't let her get in danger "Don't worry Moka I'll be quick" he said to her with a smile.

She was happy to see Tsukune smile once more but she couldn't helped but feel that his eyes seemed to be more in pain, they looked hungry.

"Okay I will" she said letting go of him, and running to were Elizabeth was at.

Once Tsukune saw that Moka had gone away he turned back to Kuyo who was smiling with anticipation.

"So your back, I got to say I never thought you were a vampire. Why didn't you say so earlier?" he asked him, but Tsukune didn't respond he only continued to stare at him with his red slitted eyes.

"You know you're lucky, a moment later and your precious little friend would be dead right now" he said trying to make Tsukune lose it "You're no fun, can't you talk?" he asked him but the respond was the same Tsukune only continued to stare.

"I guess I'll just kill yo-"he was cut off by Tsukune.

"How about you shut up? You talk too much, you're annoying" he told Kuyo.

"Hehe why don't you make me then?" Kuyo dared him.

"… Fine" he said and disappeared.

**Sorry I took long lot of stuff going on and the holidays are here and I'm working on another story about Rosario vampire. Hope you enjoyed it**


	6. Chapter 6

**First I would like to apologize for making you wait for an update, but it's that time of the month for me with school and I have almost twenty projects five homework packets and I got into this collage thing which kinda kills my free time in the weekends, so in short I might take around 2 weeks to update unless is that time of the month again. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner voice'**

Kuyo stood there looking at Tsukune who to is surprise was a vampire, not that he would show his surprise.

In an instant Tsukune disappeared using his vampiric speed, appearing next to Kuyo with his hand back prepared to punch Kuyo in the face. Kuyo barely dodged the attack by jumping back but just when he got his balance Tsukune disappeared again.

'Damn it, since when was he so fast. If that punch would have landed I could be in trouble' he thought as he tried to sense Tsukune's presence "Come on Tsukune where are?" he screamed furious that he couldn't find him.

At that moment Tsukune once again appeared behind him again land a powerful kick on Kuyo's back. The kick sent him flying a few yards again but he flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"Not bad I didn't think you would be able to hit like that" Kuyo said with a smile.

"It's not that big of a deal you're just weak" Tsukune replied nonchalant.

"Tsk, well how about this. Flame Wheel of Doom!" he said as he rammed Tsukune while engulfed in flames. (Author note: Flame Wheel of Doom is actually how you would say it in English)

Tsukune was sent flying twenty yards from the impact; he was already covered in cuts and bruises by the time he hit the floor. As he was standing up Kuyo appeared in from of him and sent a kick to his face that sent Tsukune flying ten more yards.

'What's the matter, I thought you said I was weak, that you were gonna shut me up. Where is that confidence now? Huh!" he said as he walked towards Tsukune that was trying to get up with much difficulty.

"You're a disgrace as a monster, a vampire and yet you're on your knees! Maybe you vampires are that tough after all, that entire self-conceded bitch wasn't" Kuyo said but then felt is vision going to the right. Then he noticed he was thrown fifty yard back.

Once he fell he noticed the sharp pain on his face, he was punched at a blinding speed he didn't even noticed it. Once he got up he noticed Tsukune had disappeared once again, he looked around and tried sensing his aura again but couldn't find him.

"Looking for someone" said Tsukune who was behind him. This made Kuyo jump back but noticed that Tsukune wasn't there anymore.

'Where did he-'he wondered but was punched in the stomach by Tsukune who once again appeared by him.

Kuyo was thrown into the ground which made a crater with a five foot radius.

"Get up" said Tsukune like a commander would tell his soldiers, his voice was filled with power, his eyes cold, no mercy at all.

"D- Damn you. Just die!" he rushed at Tsukune at blinding speeds, Tsukune couldn't react in time and was kick in the face sending him flying again destroying twenty innocent trees in the process.

"Tsk, you thought that you could beat me, it's foolish to even think it. You should have stayed away… you would have lived longer. Just when he was about to kick Tsukune again he was struck by a shockwave of yoki that came from Tsukune, it was strong enough to send him flying again.

Kuyo laid on the ground, the attack wasn't that much but he was caught off guard "Whoa what was that?" he ask a Tsukune still trying to get up.

Tsukune was now standing he was bleeding from the mouth and had bruises in almost his entire body "… Sh- Shockwave…" he said breathing hard.

"…"

"What?"

"Tell me why you came back" Kuyo asked all of the sudden.

"…W- what do you mean?" Tsukune replied a bit surprised.

"Why did you come back to the academy" Kuyo asked again only with a more vicious tone.

"That's none of your business" Tsukune spat back at Kuyo.

"Then I'll make you tell me" with that Kuyo dashed at Tsukune again. Tsukune was prepared for an attack but was surprised when Kuyo passed by him, it took him a second to figure out where he was going 'Moka!'

Kuyo was about to punch Moka but once he was close enough Tsukune stepped in front and took the hit. The hit was incredible he was sent all the way to the boy's dorms 'Damn it if Moka would have taken that hit she would have been killed' he was trying to get up but noticed his left arm wasn't responding, it was broken! 'Damn it, it hurts' his whole body was screaming in pain, he couldn't take it, it was too much.

"What's the matter you don't look so good" Kuyo said mockingly as he appeared in front of him.

'Damn he and his sarcasm 'he thought as he barely got up 'have to finish him quick'

'**Maybe I could help'** said a voice to Tsukune, it sounded excited.

'Who said that' thought Tsukune as he looked around preparing for another attack.

'**I guess you can say I'm your conscience' **said the voice again with a laugh that reminded him of the Chairman and the Bus Driver.

'How do I know I can trust you' Tsukune asked his 'conscience'.

'**Cuz I can help you take this guy'** told the voice to Tsukune.

It sounded as if the voice was scheming something, but it was the only option he had 'Alright, please give me some of your power' and with that Tsukune dropped his guard and closed his eyes.

'What! He dropped his guard' Kuyo thought "Heh, guess you gave up!" Kuyo rushed at Tsukune for the fatal hit aiming at his heart.

Tsukune could feel the power flowing through his veins, he felt everything in his surroundings, and he could feel Moka's presence closing in towards them, he could also feel Kuyo rushing at him, although it didn't even seemed that fast 'Heh, I guess this is it' he thought.

Kuyo was about to hit Tsukune it would be the final blow and Tsukune would be no more "It's over!" just when he was about to hit him, his attack was stopped "huh?"

Tsukune was still standing in the same place he didn't even move an inch but his eyes were still close he had stopped Kuyo's attack completely without even looking.

Kuyo tried to get free but Tsukune had a firm grip on his arm 'What is he?' he was starting to panic.

Tsukune opened his eyes, and if he hadn't had a firm grip on Kuyo he would have jumped from fear. Tsukune's eyes had changed once again, from blood red they change to being black and yellow, even his aura changed, it was more… demonic.

"W- What the hell are you?" Kuyo asked shaking in fear for the first time in his life.

"Heh, I'm a Vampire!" answered Tsukune in an almost evil voice. He then sent a barrage of punches and kicks at an incredible speed that would make a werewolf jealous. Once Kuyo was an inch from losing his conscience, Tsukune sent a powerful axe kick that put Kuyo on the floor with a ten foot crater.

Kuyo was unconscious, but Tsukune didn't care he wanted to kill him he had not just finish fighting Kuyo he was fighting himself.

'**Kill him!'**

'But I won'

'**It's not over until he's dead'**

'What's the point?'

'**He needs to suffer for what he put Moka through'**

'Moka?'

'**Yes, kill him!'**

'Yeah I need to protect her'

'…**Good…'**

Tsukune had lost his mental battle with his 'conscience' he was preparing to crush Kuyo's head in.

"Tsukune!" Moka was running towards Tsukune from the girls dorms.

'Moka! What was I about to do?' Tsukune stepped back from the unconscious Kuyo, the pain from the battle was returning again, his whole body was screaming again.

"Tsukune!" Moka jumped on Tsukune which made him lose his balance and fall. Moka was crying on his chest again she was so scared, she thought she might lose him again.

"… Sorry I made you worry again" Tsukune said as he stroked her hair out of her teary eyes.

"You idiot I was so scared! I thought I might lose you again, don't do that to me again!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry; I won't let it happen again… I promise" he told her with one of his signature smiles.

"… Good! Now you need to explain to me what happened to you this whole time!" she said with a mock pout.

'Damn I thought you'd forget in the moment' he cursed his bad luck "Um, Okay" he told her as he rubbed the back of his head. They got up and left for the school since it was already morning.

Once Tsukune and Moka left the scene, a young boy walked towards the now unconscious student.

*Click* "Tsukune what were you about to do?" the young man soon disappeared after that.

**I apologize again for taking so long to update and I promise that ill have another chapter up by next week. This is the longest chapter I have done, mostly cuz I couldn't stop typping well hope you enjoyed it please comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well sorry I took so long, but well here it is I guess… enjoy rate and comment please!**

Tsukune had gone to his dorm after he told Moka not to tell anyone about him being back in the school grounds, after all everybody still probably wanted him dead, so the last thing he needed was a bunch of boys attacking him right after his fight with Kuyo.

He looked around the room it was like a small apartment it had a couch with a small table in front, there was a dining table at the back of the living room. There was a separate kitchen and a door that led to the bedroom and one that led to the bathroom.

Tsukune noticed that although he had been gone for a bit, the place was pretty cleaned.

'I wonder who kept this place clean' he thought to himself as he went into the kitchen. Everything was cleaned too, the dishes were put away the sink was dry without streak lines 'I wonder…' he walked towards the refrigerator to see what was in there. Once he looked inside his suspicions were cleared. It was full of nothing but cookies!

"Kurumu" he said out loud with a smile, he took a plate from the cabinet and took a bash of cookies. He walked out to the living room and jumped over the couch to sit down just to save a few steps. He bit into one of them and almost melted by its flavor,

"This… is… delicious!" he said in between mouthfuls. He looked around when he finished the second cookie "would have been nice with milk, I'll need to get some" he told himself as if to a recorder.

Once he finished the bash he decided to go to sleep. He got up and put the crumb filled plate in the table and headed to the bedroom. The bedroom was mostly empty, it only had a bed with a window over it, where you can see the girl's forms, and it had a small desk next to the bed with a lamp and an alarm clock, a cabinet with a mirror on it and a closet.

He passed by the cabinet to go on to the bed but then turned back and glances at the mirror. He noticed he was covered in blood, his brown hair was covered in dirt and his clothes were ripped in multiple places. He gave an annoyed sight, opened the cabinet and took out a pair of boxers, and with that went to take a bath.

Once he let the water fall for bit, he was now ready to take a just as he was about to jump in something stopped him.

'Wait, what the hell was I about to do?' he asked himself 'I almost forgot my towel. I don't want to mop just after getting back.' He exited the bathroom to get a towel from his room. He came back with a towel hanging on his shoulder, he was naked but everybody was in school so it didn't matter, and then he was once again prepared to jump in the shower.

'**STOP!' **said a voice to Tsukune.

"What? Who's there?" asked Tsukune prepared to take off the rosary on his wrist.

'**You idiot! Do you want to die! If that water touches you, you will be dried of your power, and you will DIE!'** the voice told Tsukune, it sounded irritated.

"… Oh yeah I almost forgot about that" said Tsukune innocently as he scratched the back of his head "wait! How do you know about that and where are you?" Tsukune demanded to the voice.

'**I am your 'conscience' of course I know this' **said the voice with a hint of pride coming emanating from it **'Listen human I'll make you a deal' **Tsukune was worried at first but he decided to listen to him.

"What is it?" asked Tsukune curiously.

'**You are weak, but you may become stronger if you are under the right training' **said the voice, with a bit of emphasis on the 'weak' part, which kinda hurt Tsukune.

"Hey, I'm strong I defeated Kuyo just last night" said Tsukune proud of himself.

'**You fool! The only reason you won that fight was because I gave some of my power!' **said the voice becoming irritated once again.

"…" Tsukune was defeated and waited to see what else he would say.

'**I shall train you, but I ask of something in return, only if you get me this in quantity, will I train you' **told the voice to Tsukune.

Tsukune was contemplating on whether he could trust him, but he wasn't sure if he should just ignore it either. In the end his curiosity got the better of him "What do you want?" asked Tsukune.

'**The blood of Moka Akashiya' **said the voice leaving and shocked and scared Tsukune.

"What! I would never give you that!" said Tsukune once again assuming the posse as if he were going to fight.

'**If you want to protect her, you must feed her to me' **said the voice fading until it was gone once again.

Tsukune was now naked, shocked, scared, and worried. What could he do, he could either get stronger fast, or get stronger on his own. He could die without this training, but he couldn't give Moka to him, she was too important.

Tsukune put some cooking herbs he found in the kitchen in the water. And put on his boxers, there was still two hours before school ended for today, and he had to figure out what to do, now that 'he' wanted Moka's blood. He sat on his sofa again in his boxers laid down and fell asleep.

**Well that's it for today, hope you liked it. Sorry it's a bit short but I got writers block and it just won't leave, so I decided to make this a chapter itself. Please rate and comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long, I've been busy with some PSAT and some SAT stuff they gave me in school. I'm really sorry so then here it is!**

Tsukune was walking through the corridors of the school, like usual with a personal harem, and the glares of students. Only difference, the glares weren't jealous, they were filled with disgust and loath.

'Damn I really don't like this' Tsukune thought as he turned a corner in the hallway, Moka to his right, Kurumu to his left, Yukari in front, and Mizore next to Moka.

'**You know what would help in this situation?' **asked the voice to Tsukune, filled with glee.

'What?

'**Some warm, delicious blood'** said the voice with what Tsukune thought to be an awful attempt of persuasion.

Tsukune sight from annoyance because of the voice; Moka caught it quickly.

"Are you okay?" asked Moka worried for her friend.

"Uh, yea I'm alright, just- uh, tired is all" said Tsukune reassuringly.

"Of course his alright, his back together with his future wife!" said Kurumu happily pulling Tsukune into a vice grip to her chest.

"Let go of him can't you see your annoying him" said Moka trying to pull Tsukune back to her.

Yukari decided this to be the appropriate time to jump at Tsukune making him lose the little air he had.

"Tsukune is marring Moka and then were gonna have a threesome, right?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

To Tsukune's favor an ice kunai prevented Kurumu from suffocating him further.

"Hey what was that for you creepy stalker?"

"Don't kill MY future husband" Mizore said coldly turning her hands into ice claw. Kurumu enlarged her nails and her tail escaped under her skirt. This turned into a love brawl only to be stopped by two metal pans that fell on the succubus and ice woman's heads.

"Tsukune is mine and Moka's!" screamed the tiny witch as she too got into the fight.

'**So this is what you do in school, I didn't take you as the popular type"** said the voce nonchalantly.

"Sight, good to be back" said Tsukune obviously annoyed. He noticed that Moka had a small smile on her face 'Guess I made them worry too much' he thought, as he smiled too.

The group made it into homeroom in one piece, well at least Tsukune and Moka did. The girls went straight to their chairs, Tsukune stayed standing.

"Oh! Tsukune you're back I thought you were dead for sure" said his cat like homeroom teacher as happy as always.

"Nah, I'm still alive" Tsukune said with a nervous laugh, all while scratching his head.

"Well, I'm sorry but we don't have any extra chairs" she said her hair dropping a bit to make her saddened expression somewhat cute "Your old chair was gone after you left, not sure why though" she said as she wondered yet again why it was gone.

Tsukune could just as well guess, the guys must have thrown it away since it belonged to a human. "Well, then what should I do?" he asked his teacher.

"Well, until we don't get another chair, you'll have to sit in that old chair in the back" she said with a sorry expression.

"Oh, okay then" he said a bit annoyed, the old chair looked like the wind could break it.

Tsukune walked to the back of the class, all the boys were letting out some yoki to try and intimidate him. The girls were looking at him like if he were some stray dog, except for four girls; that really annoyed him. When he got to the back of the class he sat on the old chair and stood there scanned the whole class, he noticed that a lot of the male students had a school police badge.

'**Seems a certain group is popular' **said the voice annoying Tsukune even further.

'Guess after they found out I was human they must have gotten popular with the boys' replied Tsukune.

'**Probably trying to get girls'** said the voice as if he were looking down on them, this Tsukune liked.

'Yea, bet I won't get an easy time once the news spread that I came back' he said with a mental grin.

'…'

'What?'

'**I'm thirsty'**

'Sight, you really have a one track mind' said Tsukune with a small chuckle.

~Later that day~

Tsukune and the girls were walking to the cafeteria, Kurumu and Mizore were talking about some kid that embarrassed himself a few days ago and Yukari stayed back to help some seniors with their class work.

"Can't believe Yukari is helping seniors" said Tsukune as he got a tray from the lunch lady, one he noticed had less food than everyone else.

"Well, she is the smartest girl in the school, so that's to be expected" Moka told him as she got her tray; expectedly with more food. "Besides after you left, she started spending time with the seniors more often" she said a bit sad.

Tsukune noticed her mood dropped a bit, so he thought of something quickly "Well that's good, right? That means she made more friends, remember she didn't have anyone before you befriend her?" he said trying to get her to smile.

"Yea, I guess your right" she said a bit less emotional, but no smile.

Tsukune didn't try anymore he was too annoyed, he's been getting annoyed a lot recently.

The group was sitting down on a table, and Yukari joined in later.

"Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry I'm late, but the seniors were hard to explain too" she said giggling as she sat next to Moka.

"Don't worry we were just telling Tsukune about what he missed" Moka told her little friend witch.

"Oh, how did that go?" asked the witch.

"He got a headache" Moka sweat dropped.

"Ah, how did I miss that much? I was gone for like a week" said Tsukune as he raised his head from the table.

"Well, everyone had an easy time with the themes so we got ahead by a bit" said Mizore as she beat Kurumu at rock, paper, scissor "Well most people did" she added as Kurumu stared at her hand almost like it was made out of gold.

"Heh, guess I'll be pulling a few nights of my sleep schedule" said Tsukune with a sight "Well we better get to cl-"Tsukune fell as he was pushed by another student.

"Hey watch it!" screamed the student "Huh? Hey you're that Tsukune fellow. Guess they couldn't kill a trash like you" said the student with a cocky smile. He had blonde short hair and almost looked like a miniature Saizo, only not as scary looking.

"Watch what you say kid, might get hurt" said Tsukune as he got up with a crooked smile.

"What you say?" asked the student pissed off "Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson punk" said the student as he transformed into a big red 10 feet giant.

"That's an ogre!" screamed Yukari.

"We got to help Tsukune!" said Kurumu as she took off into flight with her sharp nails pointed at the ogre.

"Kurumu!" screamed Tsukune. Just as she was about to hit him the transformed student grabbed her by her tail and threw her into a wall shattering it into pieces. The girls ran to help her up, but Tsukune stood there shocked at how he just knocked her out.

"Bitch's like that need to learn not to get into men's conversations" said the ogre as he laughed.

"You're gonna pay for that" said Tsukune as he took the rosary around his wrist and ripped it off. Immediately his yoki filled the room. It was almost visible; it was almost choking the lower level yokai students in the room.

"Wait, I thought he was human" said Yukari in a low voice so almost nobody could hear her.

Mizore was speechless, like usual. Kurumu seemed to wake up cause of the pressure, she was… turned on.

Tsukune stood there surrounded by debris that his yoki had made, is eyes were red and slitted, and his hair was silver, and is fangs grew like a vampires.

"V- va- vampi-"he had taken too long to finish that word, Tsukune had used his vampire speed to swiftly punch the ogre in the gut sending him to the opposite wall he had thrown Kurumu at. He slowly walked towards the now back to human form student.

"Told you, you were gonna pay, but to not be able to hold your transformation after just one hit, your pathetic" he kicked him in the gut making him roll on the floor.

"Wa… Pleas… I'm Sorr-"the kid tried apologizing, but Tsukune kicked him again only this time he broke 3 ribs instead of 2.

"AHHHH!" the student was screaming in pain. Tsukune picked him up and was choking him, his eyes turning black and yellow.

"Ahem" all the students turned their attention towards the person who interrupted the fight, they didn't want too, but they felt they had too. The chairman was standing in the entrance of the cafeteria, wearing his usual robes and golden rosary around his neck "Now, now, why don't you let that boy down I'm sure he's sorry for angering you" said the chairman with a smile, which kinda disturbed all the students.

"**You should learn to mind your own business old man"** said Tsukune his voice filled with power and no mercy.

"I see, you've come across some power boy, but you are a thousand years too early to tell me what to do" said the chairman with his smile, who quickly appeared next to Tsukune.

"**What the-"**he knocked Tsukune out with a hit to the neck.

"Now everyone please return to your classes, your late" said the chairman losing his smile "girls please help this to young man to the nurse office" he said pointing at the student that Tsukune almost killed "I will deal with Tsukune on my own" he said.

"But-"Moka and Kurumu tried saying.

"No 'but's! Now go I will call for you after I speak with this young man in private" he finished as he turned and walked away with Tsukune on his shoulder, leaving the girls to their speculations on what he would do to Tsukune. **(A/N: don't think of anything naughty!)**

**Again I'm sorry I took so long but I just didn't have time for writing, and I also got into drawing so that made me forget most of the things I had to do. Anyways I will try to update soon, sorry again. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's my next chap, hope you like it! A warning I did this one without thinking so bear with it please! :D**

Tsukune awoke in a small room. He was still unsealed. The room had a few shelves on the sides, and a big desk in the middle with a few stacks of papers on it, and his chain, behind it was a chair that was facing the window behind the desk. Tsukune tried to move but was held by a silver chain, it seemed like it glowed.

"What in the world?" he wondered as he tried to break the chains, but was unsuccessful; they seemed to be backed up by an immense power. Then he noticed he could feel a strong power circling around the room.

The chair turned around to show the chairman with a creepy smile, that can't help but scare you of what he's thinking.

"You've caused quite the commotion today, Tsukune" he said scanning Tsukune with his glowing eyes.

"What? Where am I? Why am I tied up? Tsukune demanded as he flashed his fangs at the chairman.

"It would do you go to calm yourself before you force my hand" the chairman replied calmly still wearing his smile.

Tsukune's eyes were changing again from red to black and yellow, just barely but noticeable "You really piss me off!" screamed Tsukune as he tried once again to break the chain.

The chairman only stood and walked to one of the shelves to the left of the desk, he picked up a small metallic black box and opened it. He took out a silver ring with a blood red gem on it, which seemed like it had an eye looking around the room. **(A/N: like Moka's Rosario only on a ring, I know very original!) **

"I noticed that you have been having a few mood swings often since you came back" the chairman was talking as if they were discussing the weather "I also noticed that you are experiencing a few…'changes' after you release your yoki" he finished as he took the ring and placed it on the table.

"… I only unsealed myself once" Tsukune added looking to the side.

The chairman stared at Tsukune for a while, until his smile only grew, as if he was enjoying this "Really now?" he questioned his glowing eyes staring holes in Tsukune "Because if I remember correctly you almost killed Yuko yesterday" he said as he picked up Tsukune's chain.

Tsukune's eyes told the chairman he was in shock 'how could he know about that, unless he had seen the fight, but he would have stopped it. Wouldn't he?' Tsukune thought, if he knew then he would probably expel him for good.

"Now under normal circumstances I would expel you" the chairman said nonchalantly, this to the chairman's amusement had scared Tsukune, now that he was a Yokai he needed to be in this school. The chairman smiled "But, I need you" he said as he sat back down again in his chair.

"What?" Tsukune asked not understanding where this was going towards.

The chairman showed Tsukune his chain… and snapped it in half!

"What are you doing? Without that I can stay a human anymore!" Tsukune was frantic, why had the chairman done that?

"I have news for you Tsukune!" said the chairman quieting Tsukune "You're not human." Finished the chairman, he waited for his reaction.

"W- What are you talking about? Of course I'm human! I- I'm… human…" Tsukune started to realize what he meant. Of course he's not human anymore, he was a vampire, but he was more. He had kept thinking he was still human, that's why he hadn't drank any blood yet, he didn't wanted too because it wasn't human 'I'm a Vampire!' he thought.

Tsukune's head lowered, his silver hair covering his eyes.

"Now for my 'deal'." The chairman said bringing Tsukune back to reality; he raised his head to show that his eyes were back to normal vampire red blood. His expression also changed, it wasn't fury, it was more controlled that that but it also was calmed just like Tsukune used to be before he changed. The chairman smile wide again "Now I need you to take care of a few problems for me" the chairman waited to see his reaction, it didn't change, so he continued "there is this group called Anti-Thesis, they seem to be causing problems both here and in the human world. I think I'll make a trip for the newspaper club to go to the human world, somewhere that the Anti-Thesis has been more active, and then maybe you can find out more about them.

"Wait but why do you want them?" Tsukune asked a bit more confused than curious.

"They want to throw both this and the human world into chaos by destroying the barrier that separates us, then a war will consume the whole world, it would kill millions." The chairman had lost his smile long ago, he was completely serious.

"What do I do when I find the leader?" he asked knowing to well what the answer would be.

"Eliminate him!" he told him without even thinking twice.

Tsukune had been relaxed after a while; he was more to his old self even though he was in his vampire form. The chairman took notice of this and raised his hand enough for Tsukune to notice, and gave it a small wave. Almost instantly the chains that held Tsukune started to fade until they disappear completely.

Tsukune was surprised about this, he never knew the chairman could do stuff like that.

"How did you…?"

"I am one of the Dark Lords; I am one of the most powerful individuals you will ever meet." He said his smile returning.

"Wait, if you're so powerful, then why don't you go after Anti-Thesis?" Tsukune wonder why he would send him.

"I am an authority figure in this school, I cannot just attack a group of students just like that" he told Tsukune with a huge grin.

"Why do I get the feeling you're just playing with me?" Tsukune said more to himself than the chairman.

"Because I am" Said the chairman with his smile widening, and Tsukune sweat dropped.

Tsukune gave a tired sight.

The chairman took notice and got up to Tsukune and held out the ring to Tsukune. Tsukune did understand why he held the ring towards him but took it none the less. Once the ring came into contact with his fingers the red gem started to shine, it was almost blinding Tsukune, and then it stopped.

Tsukune looked and noticed that the ring was now in his left index finger, the ring had changed a bit, the metal was now black and the gem turned dark purple almost black. Tsukune was now in his human form.

"It turned me back?" he told himself in disbelief "W- What is this?" Tsukune asked.

The chairman gave a huge grin and sat back down on his chair "That is a holy seal, it locks away your powers, and they can only be brought back if you take it off. Now of course you can take it off, whenever you deem it necessary, but do try to deal with your problems with too much use" he said "also it seems that you had quite a dark power within you, hence the color change. I suggest you start drinking some blood, at least once every other day, or you might lose control." He said with a grin.

"B- But who's going to give me blood" he asked the chairman a bit nervous.

"Well I'm sure one of your 'friends' will be more than happy to give you some" he said making Tsukune blush at the thought "Now I suggest you go to the infirmary to rest up, you have much ahead of you" finished the chairman turning on his chair and looking towards the window.

Tsukune bowed at the chairman's back and left. The room seemed to get darker than usual. Out of the corner of the room a man in a driver suit with a cigar came out.

"You think that's a smart idea" he said his eyes also giving that ominous glow.

"Well it would be bad if he's hurt and he gets even more injured on his way to class" said the chairman with his very creepy smile.

The driver gave a sight "You know what I mean, he could die against those guys" he said as he too smiled.

"Old friend have I ever been wrong?" the chairman asked full of confidence.

"Remember that time we were students you said it be a good idea to go peeping, remember what happened after we got caught? He said as he lectured his old friend.

"Ahh! Okay, okay, please I'm still trying to forget that!" he said as he put his hand up in sign of surrender.

"You better be right this time; remembering what happened with Hokuto?"

"Yes, that would be unfortunate. I believe this one has the potential to make a bridge between humans and yokai's" he turned around to face his old friend, but he was already gone "Heh, you always know how to disappear" he said with a dark chuckle "… Tsukune I wonder if you can do this" he said as he looked down at the surface of the table.

Tsukune was walking through the corridors of the school, he was thinking about what the chairman said about drinking blood. All this time he didn't do it because he still considered himself human, only blood transfusion packets, but he was sure it was quite different. He got to the door to the infirmary, he thought he just stay overnight, he was too tired to bother with a check-up.

As he opened the door he noticed a badly, bruised student, he looked like he got run over by a train. Curiosity getting the better of him he took a peek at the student. When he was close enough he couldn't believe who it was.

"G- Gin?" Tsukune gasped, he didn't mean to scream.

"AHHH! I'm sorry I won't do it again please I- I… Uh? Tsukune! Your alive?" said his senior as he got up.

"Alive? I should say that to you? it looks like you got run over by a train!" he said as he got up, Gin screaming scared him half way to heaven.

"Oh" Gin gave a chuckle "Elizabeth caught me peeping" he said as he tried laughing it out but his injuries made it difficult.

"YOU PEEPED AT ELIZABETH? ARE YOU SUICIDAL? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW SHE GETS WHEN SHE'S ANGRY?" he couldn't believe he would do that.

"What? No not at her" he said which got Tsukune's attention.

"Wait then at who?"

"Some other girl" he said sheepishly.

"But, then why she hit you?"

"She's my girlfriend" he said with a wide grin.

"… You have a friend?"

"OF COURSE I DO IDIOT, YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S POPULAR?" he said as he shook Tsukune like a doll "and that's not what I meant" he said as he calmed down "we are going out" he said smiling again.

"Wow I wonder who long it'll last" Tsukune said under his breath.

"I heard that you pipsqueak!" he said as he shook Tsukune again, which gave him a reason to come to the infirmary.

As Tsukune got up he noticed that Gin looked scared "What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"… Well truth is, I don't want to leave the infirmary" he said as his head dropped.

"Huh?" Tsukune couldn't really respond to that.

"Well, I say we go out, but in reality, it's more of a master & slave thing. That's why I got this hurt, I tried resisting my mistress" he said as he cried like a little baby. **(A/N: anime style of course!) **

'Mistress?' he thought as the depressed Gin kept weeping "There, there I'm sure she loves you, just talk to her about it, tell her it hurts" he said as he patted the werewolves back.

"Y- You're… right!" he said regaining his will "and since this is coming from the great 'Harem King' it's sure to work" and with that he darted of the door to look for an early death.

'Harem King? What kind of rumors have spread since I was gone?' he thought a bit scared for his own health, and for the fact that he might had sent Gin to his death "Maybe I shouldn't had said that" he told himself. He looked out the window and noticed that the moon was out, he shrugged it off, and went to sleep he would need the energy tomorrow.

**There extra-long chapter, hope you liked it, it took me like 2 days to do this, take away like 20 hours of each day and that's about how long it took XD Anyway please rate and review!111**


End file.
